


Kitten Days

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Platonic VLD Month 2017, genderfluid blue lion, lions backstory, voltron lions-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 2 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: HomeBefore Merla and Chip were the Red and Green Lions of Voltron, they were just Vezka and Dansa.





	Kitten Days

_In the wilds of Organia, a vicious predatory organic stalks its unwitting pr-_

“Vezka, leave your sister alone.”

The red quodynce froze. She slowly turned to her mother and said, “I wasn’t doing anything, Ma.”

Her sister smacked the back of her head.

“Ow! Ma, Dansa hit me!”

“I’m trying to study! Get lost, dim.”

Vezka tackled her sister.

“Stop fighting, both of you!” their mother huffed as she walked up to the two, ears unfurling.

“Ma, Dansa called me dim!”

“Then stop annoying her while she’s working.”

“But I’m bored! I wanna play!”

“Vezka!”

The red quodynce jumped off the green, ducking her head. Dansa colored victorious as she rolled to her feet.

“And Dansa, do not call your sister dim.”

“Yes, ma. Sorry, ma,” she said, coloring unrepentant.

“What am I going to do with you two?” their mother sighed before scooping up the younger of the twins and leaving the older to her studying. “Why do you always have to bother your sister?” she asked once she had set the cub down in the front room.

“I just want to play with her. Why does Dansa have to spend all her time studying?”

“My little fire-”

_BRRRT-DRR-DRRR!_

Vezka’s head shot up and she darted to the window. “What’s that!?”

The mother shook her head with amusement while her daughter colored excited at the sight of the royal banners. “Ma, Dansa, it’s the royal family!!”

“What?” Dansa shrieked, running in. She stumbled and bumped into Vezka, but managed to look through the window in time to see the queen’s coach pass by carrying her and her three children.

Queen Syla looked regal, the orange quodynce standing at the front in silver and gold drapings. Next to her stood her eldest son, Prince Sareg, wearing black and violet drapings. Behind them sat Prince Xikel and Highness Salia. He was calmly watching from his seat while they were looking about excitedly. All four were capped by glowing orange halos.

“Ma! Can we go outside?” Dansa asked.

“It’s not a parade, little flower. You don’t need to be out there gawking and getting in the way.”

“But Ma-”

“No, both of you.”

The two groaned, coloring disappointed.

Their mother chuckled and shook her head before heading back to her studio.

The two watched the coach until it was out of sight.

“You know, I’m going to meet them one nano-cycle.”

“Sure you are,” Vezka snorted.

“I am!” Dansa insisted. “I’m going to get so good at my studies that I’ll join the Royal Science Guild.”

“And you’ll be Prince Xikel’s soul-bound too!”

“At least I won't be Ly’mo’s soul-bound like you!”

“WHY YOU-!”

* * *

“Incredible.”

“Right? And according to our-”

“Forgive me for the intrusion, Scies.”

Dansa jumped, then quickly thanked the Anodites that Zylin had been helping her hold their experiment and they hadn’t lost a cycle’s worth of research.

“Don’t you know better than to sneak up on those working!” Zylin hissed and Dansa felt him turn his head to glare at whoever had spoken.

She carefully set down the experiment then turned her own head to peer over his shoulder. She spotted the newest apprentice standing near the doorway and colored exasperated. “Be nice, Zylin, they’re still learning. What did you need, Hrani?”

“There is someone here to see you, Scy Dansa.”

“Me?” she said, nudging her soul-bound so he got off her. She followed the apprentice until she reached the lobby of the Royal Science Guild building. She colored surprised, then happy when she spotted the red quodynce waiting for her. “Vezka!”

Her sister laughed as Dansa jumped at her, nuzzling up against her. “Hey, Dansa!”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still on Cavil.”

“Finished up earlier than I thought so I figured I’d visit for a while. Gotta keep track of the old lady.”

Dansa stepped back and smacked Vezka with her tail. “I’m not even a milli-cycle older than you!”

Vezka just laughed so she smacked her again.

“Dansa?”

The two turned to see Zylin watching them. “Oh, Zylin! Vezka, this is my soul-bound, Zylin. Zylin, this is my sister, Vezka.”

“Your soul-bound? You mean I actually get to meet one?” Vezka teased.

“Oh hush you! It’s not like you’ve introduced me to any of yours.”

“Who says I’ve had any to introduce you to?”

Zylin colored confused, but pleased. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So how long will you be here?” Dansa asked.

“Not sure. There’s a job I’m looking into but until then, I thought I’d take a little vacation.”

“Great!”

“What do you do?” Zylin questioned.

“I work in private security.”

“She’s always traveling for her work. I haven’t seen her in deci-cycles.”

“Well our work is finished. I can finish up collecting the notes to be sent in if you wanna head off.”

“Really? You don’t have to-”

“Nonsense.”

“Thanks, Zylin. Are you leaving afterwards?”

“Yes, I’ll need to be headed back to Quyt as soon as possible.”

“It was great working with you. I’ll be sure to come see you off.”

“You too, and thank you. I’ll see you then.” Zylin bowed his head before heading back towards their lab.

“That’s it then?” Vezka chuckled. “I finally get to meet one and you just end it in front of me femto-cycles later.”

Dansa colored playful annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, and what about you? Isn’t there anyone that’s caught your eye?”

_“Dansa!”_ Vezka huffed, turning to leave.

* * *

“Now presenting our new Head of Science, Grand Scy Dansa!”

Dansa held her head high as she was presented with the honorary draping and the crowd applauded.

Once the ceremony was over, Dansa came down to the crowd as the rest of the guild came forwards to congratulate her. She stumbled as something slammed into her back.

“I’m so proud of you!” Vezka laughed.

Dansa laughed as well and turned to face her sister. She was draped in bright and dark reds and oranges with a green draping around her tail in honor of Dansa. “I’m glad you could be here for this. You didn’t plan this, did you?”

“I wish! I would have had time to think of a gift.” Vezka pressed their cheeks together. “Ma would be so proud.”

“Grand Scy Dansa?”

The two jumped apart, coloring surprised as they turned to face the youngest of the royal family.

“P-Prince Salia! It’s an honor!” Dansa said, bowing. Vezka quickly followed her lead.

“None of that,” the prince chuckled, waving his ear. “This time is to honor you, Dansa. Congratulations.”

“T-thank you.”

The prince nodded, then turned to Vezka. “And who is this?”

“Oh, this is my sister, Vezka.”

“Your sister? How wonderful! Is she a scientist as well?”

“No, sire, I prefer getting up and actually doing something to sitting around staring at things.”

_“Vezka!”_ Dansa hissed, coloring embarrassed.

The prince just laughed, though. “I suppose there are good points to both. I should be going though. Congratulations again!”

“Thank you, Prince Salia.”

The sisters watched him walk away to return to the rest of his family.

“By the Anodites. Did that truly just happen?”

“We just met Prince Salia.”

“We just met Prince Salia!” Dansa turned to her sister, coloring amused. “I was right.”

“Right?” the red quodynce said, not looking away from the prince.

“I told you I’d join the Royal Science Guild and meet the royals.”

Vezka finally snapped out of it and snorted as she turned to her sister. “We were cubs when you said that!”

“And I was right!”

“You only met Prince Salia, not the rest. Besides, you still need to have Prince Xikel as a soul-bound.”

“Wh- _You_ were the one that said that!”

“No, I’m pretty sure that was you.”

“You little-”

Vezka cut her off with a laugh and nuzzled up against her side, curling their ears together.


End file.
